


They Are The Innocents

by ChiMedCreeker19



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Justice (TV), Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMedCreeker19/pseuds/ChiMedCreeker19
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Here Without You.Peter Stone had past cases stay on his mind, but there was a very good reason he couldn't shake this one.They were young enough to be his kids, all of their kids.
Relationships: Anna Valdez/Peter Stone, Antonio Dawson/Peter Stone (L&O: SVU)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MedHeadsUnite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/gifts).

This one was markedly different.

Cases had stayed embedded in his subconscious before, but not quite like this one.

The deaths of the innocents, as he'd called them in court, were impossible to forget.

Especially when in the vacuous hole of grief, he realized he wasn't the only one who had this deep fear.

His father.

Dawson.

Everyone he worked with in Chicago was someone's child.

He wasn't just haunted by Lexi Olinsky though, not at all.

He thought of the Dawson kids a lot too.

It was wreaking havoc on Stone's mental health.  
The real question?

Would his loved ones and colleagues be able to save him?

Would they reach him in time?


	2. A Race Against Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valdez gets a call, immediately calling Voight. 
> 
> She, Dawson and Nagel race with the unit toward Stone's residence.

"Sergeant, it's ASA Valdez, I just got a very disturbing call from Peter!"

"We're on our way," Hank called, "Get there safe!"

She didn't even bother taking her things, she'd called a Lyft, and raced out once her office door was shut.

Dawson and Nagel were on her heels, having parked their cars on either side of hers, but Anna knew she couldn't drive in her state.

Ruzek, Atwater and Platt arrived first, followed by Voight, "Stone!!"

"PETER!" Anna screams, pointing to the recliner.

Antonio checked his pulse, "Barely there, but he's got one!"

"Dispatch this is Sergeant Hank Voight, you held us down on a call to a private residence, trace to ping and roll an ambulance to our location immediately, I'll stay on the line!"

"Copy that Sergeant, 28 is a half a block away, we've got you covered, tell him we wish him well."

"Absolutely."

"OVER HERE!" Adam bellowed, "We can't waste any time, he's in awful shape!"  
The medics loaded him in, Everyone except Voight and Olinsky in cars. Halstead let Ruzek and Upton ride with him so Al and Voight would have their own vehicles.

It's almost like nothing happened, but there'd been a lot that happened. And it was about to reveal itself.

Crime Scene techs were investigating the room where Peter was found, "Hey Sarge!"

"Man," Hank whistled, whipping out his phone to text Goodwin, "That's a LOT of alcohol."

He fired off a text with the information to Sharon, knowing she'd take care of it.

"It's evidence now," he nods to the tech, who was a bit confused about what to do with the bag at first.

Hank had taken Peter's house keys out of his pocket, and locked up, "Al, make sure Stone gets his keys back okay? 

"Will do," He takes them, heading to Med, Hank letting the team of scene investigators leave first, before stopping for a bite to eat.

He sends a group text to the unit, "Need to fuel up, I'll be there soon, Keep me and Jeffries posted please."

"Will do," the chorused replies came in immediately.

He went to a diner right up the block from Med.

He huffed loudly, shaking his head.

"Hey," a familiar voice snapped him out of it.

"Hey," he nods at Mouch, "What's goin' on?"

"You wanna help me with a coffee run?" the firefighter asks.

"Yeah, I do."

He eats his small meal, getting back up to help Mouch with the coffee.

An hour later, the cups were being sipped out of, Valdez pulling Voight aside to talk, "He said something about the."

"It was the Dylan Oates case," he nods, 'I know, I'm still trying to shake it off too. What makes it more difficult is that Antonio works alongside you guys. He's probably scared for the Dawsons too. I get it."

The ASA shook her head with a smile, "I didn't even finish, but yes, you were right."

"Kid, I've seen a lot in three plus decades, my instinct was sharpened decades ago."

"I can tell," she nods, "Thanks for listening."

"Of course," he responds.

"Hey Sarge," Jay said, sighing as he plopped down, "So round the clock security, a mix of us and the team here at Med. acute substance abuse, he looked so void of emotion."

"Wait, he's?"

"He's awake," Jay nods at his boss.

"Come with me, NOW," his tone leaves no room for argument.

Jay sprints toward the elevators in the ED, Sharon Goodwin's hand reaching in before the door shut, "I think I know exactly where you're going."

"The one time I don't mind not having the element of surprise on my side," Jay smiles at her ruefully.

She shoots the veteran detective an amused look, "You're lucky you're family detective, otherwise I'd probably be reading you the riot act right now."

"Listen, I know that you have a very specific job to do, but we're not angry that you decided to follow," Jay whispers, "We want you there."

Voight nods.

"It's your job," he nods, breaking his silence.

"I appreciate the understanding," she replies calmly.

"We see such life-altering things, in here, out there," Jay whispers, "It's understandable, you-- we, we get each other."

"It is easy to start and maintain friendships that way, the common ground thing," Goodwin agrees.


End file.
